creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Time Is Ticking
I'm going to be telling you a story that is surprisingly true. It was told to me by my mother, who swears up and down that this has happened. My father, aunt, grandmother, grandfather also can vouch for her, because they were present at a few of the occurrences. You can choose to believe my words, it's up to you to decide. Now, let's begin. When I was born nearly twenty years ago, my mother was in the hospital for four days. She had to recover, and wait for me to be able to go home since I was close to two months premature. Sitting in her hospital bed, reading a newspaper and drinking some tea, the door had opened. A nurse she had never seen previously had walked in and stood beside her. My mother had been watching her curiously. The nurse hadn't said a thing to her the entire time, but instead just stared at my mothers stomach. After a few awkward seconds, my mom asked this nurse what was going on. The nurse seemed shocked and panicked, as she looked at my mother, her eyes nearly charcoal black. “You can see me,” she stated plainly, and my mother just gave her a weird look, before the nurse quickly exited the room. A few moments later, the nurse that had been with my mother during childbirth came in. My mother questioned her about the mysterious nurse, she had found out that there were only three nurses on duty, and none fit the description my mother gave. That was the first strange thing that happened, it had only progressed since then. A few months, probably a year later, my mother and grandmother had taken me out for a leisurely stroll through the park near the apartment buildings we were living at. Stopping to take a rest, two people approached. They were staring at me in the stroller the entire time. My mother quickly pulled the stroller as close to her as possible and watched the people. The woman out of the duo had placed her hand on the mans chest and halted him, shaking her head. “It's not time yet,” she whispered, before looking at my mother dead in the eyes. My mother told me that they were both extremely pale and ghastly looking. The one thing that she told me, which stuck out to her the most, was the blackness in their eyes. They didn't have irises, nor the whites of the eye, just pure blackness, darkness. The two people then turned and walked away as if nothing had ever happened. Quite paranoid and nervous, both my grandmother and mother went straight home. This pattern seemed to happen quite a bit after that. My mother would constantly be seeing these pale people with nothing but darkness for eyes. Every single time she saw them, they'd be staring at her with blank expressions, always giving her a queasy and unsettling feeling. One day, five or six years later, we were all inside of a church, looking at clothing and toys they had set out for a garage sale for charity. I had been standing with my aunt looking through some toys, and my mother and father were on the other side, talking to a few of the people they knew. One of the people with dark eyes entered the church and made a beeline to where I was standing. My aunt didn't take notice to this, but my mother who had been keeping an eye on me did. She literally shoved people out of the way and ran towards me, scooping me into her arms as the man with dark eyes halted, two feet away from her. They stood there facing off basically, just staring at each other. Many people were giving my mother weird looks, and that's when my mother decided that not everybody could see these people, these creatures. It did something that sent shivers down my mothers spine, her entire body growing cold from uneasiness. With a slow, wicked grin, it leaned down to my mother and I, staring her straight in the eyes and spoke. “Time is ticking,” it whispered, in the calmest voice. Then it just vanished. At this point, my entire family was scared. We had ended up moving from the city to a very small town, consisting of twenty to forty people. Living there for a year, we moved once again to a larger town, of a thousand or so people. We have been living here for almost fourteen years now. My mother had told me this story a lot, always warning me to avoid anybody who would fit the description of the things she had encountered. I have only seen one and my mother was with me. We had been in a small city an hour away doing some shopping, when one rounded the corner of an aisle we were browsing in. It continued walked, a grin on its face as it passed us. I have never seen my mother move as quick as she did, we were out of that store within seconds. We haven't seen any of these dark eyed humanoids in our town, yet. The day that we find these things in our town, is when we will know that we ran out of time. To do what? We don't know. We don't know what they want, that's what is terrifying. But there is one thing we always will replay in our minds. Time is ticking. Tick. Tick. Tick. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Beings